The present invention relates generally to medical devices and procedures for orthopedic surgery, particularly to surgical instruments for spinal surgery.
A wide variety of spinal fusion devices are used following partial or total discectomies for stabilization of the spine at that site. Many such devices are secured in the disc space directly between the endplates of the adjacent vertebrae. Some of these devices are changed in height during installation. For example, some of the implants described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0198337 are adapted for implantation in the intervertebral disc space, and are changed in height during implantation. Some examples of suitable instruments for installation of such implants are discussed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0198245. While such implants and tools are suitable for many situations, there remains a need for alternative designs.